Just A Chance
by Chelbug13
Summary: On the brink of despair, you wait for his decision. Will he walk away or stay? MordecaixOC. They are humans, not animations.


I watched the rain fall outside my window as this horrible feeling rose in me. He was out with her. Not with me, he was with HER. I wish I was her. I wish I had the chance to see him smile at me the way he smiles at her. I'm not her. I never will be her. The tears on my face slid down and made a little puddle in the floor. I wiped my face gingerly with my hand trying to wipe them away. I wanted to wipe myself away. Out of existence. Without him, I don't know who I am anymore. He brought out the best in me, but now he brings out the worst. Everyday he spent with me…..it was nothing. It meant nothing. Even when I thought it meant something, it didn't. Just like every time he looks at me…..he probably pictures her. I pulled the pillow I was hugging closer to me. I pretended it was him. I wish my dreams came true for once. The dreams of him caressing me in the night, looking me in the eyes, telling me that he lo…..I just wish he realized how much he meant to me. My eyes were burning. I heard a faint knocking at my door and I almost decided not to open it until I heard Rigby's soft voice calling me. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it a crack. I peeked through the opening and saw Rigby looking sadly at me.

"May I come in for a minute?" He asked. I invited him in and I locked the door. We both sat down on the bed and I glanced towards him. He was staring at the floor. He started to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that I told him not to go with her. I had hoped he would listen, but he is too stubborn to realize what he has in front of him. Someone who dearly cares about him." He looked up at me as more tears fell from my face. He put out his arms and I took them. It felt so nice to be close to someone. He was warm and caring. We sat there for a while and I just wept until I couldn't anymore. He gave me one last squeeze of reassurance and left me. It was great while it lasted. He smiled at me and I mustered a small smile for his kindness as he left through the door. "Raina, I will fix this." I don't have any idea how he was going to do that. Did he not realize how broken I already was? I went back to my window and focused on a tree in the distance. There was something next to it…..a figure of some sorts. My curiosity took over as I leaned closer to the window, trying my best attempt to focus on it. My mind went to a flashback of earlier. Him leaving. He created a barrier between us at that moment. -I was watching Rigby own some guy on Mortal Kombat. He had gotten pretty good at that game. Then HE came down from the stairs, dressed up more than usual. He was gorgeous, his face perfect, and his voice made my heart flutter.

"I'm going out guys, I will see you later." He said. I just had to ask him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Margaret." It was then the smile on my face fell. Rigby even paused his game and turned to look at me. I put on the best fake smile I could and replied.

"Ok. I'll just talk to you both later." I went up the stairs after that and I never came back down.- The figure next to the tree moved and started coming towards the house. I backed away towards my bed and laid down. I just wish I didn't have to think about him anymore, but I just can't. He is always on my mind no matter what it is I'm doing. I eventually fell asleep sprawled out awkwardly on my blankets and was plagued with nightmares. They were of him leaving over and over again. My consciousness just had to remind me of everything didn't it? It was then I was awaken by another knock on my door. Was it a dream or did I really wake? I wasn't sure but I got up anyways.

"Who is it?" I said glancing at the clock of which read 11:32 pm. There was no answer so I asked again. Still I did not get an answer. I opened the door a little and instantly frowned at what I saw. "Mordecai?" It was him. He had the nerve to come up here and knock on my door after what he done to me? And at 11:30 no less? I looked at him straight in the eyes and I told him to go away. He looked at me through the dark.

"No." he said.

"What is your problem, why won't you just leave me alone?" I said darkly.

"I didn't go." he replied.

"What do you me-" Then it hit me. He didn't go with her. The figure had been him all alone. I knew I had recognized it. I just couldn't hold it back anymore, I cried. Again. I used to never cry before he came along. I brought my hand up to wipe away my tears but he caught it with his own. His hand grasped mine and I looked up in surprise at his face. He had closed his eyes as if he was in thought. What was he doing? I felt a tug on my arm and he pulled me towards him. He pulled me into his arms. I had hugged him many times before this, but this one was different. It had more meaning. I felt it. His warmth was intoxicating and it made me nervous. I loosened his grip from me and I backed away into the room and he followed.

"I'm sorry." He spoke up. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked down awkwardly to the floor as I felt his gaze on me. "Rigby…..he told me everything." I bit my lip and inhaled.

"How could you not have known in the first place?"

"I was stupid, I didn't know how you felt about me." He grabbed my hand again and intertwined his fingers with mine. I glanced up.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious. When you left today, I felt completely rejected." He frowned.

"I said I was sorry. If I had known, I wouldn't have rejected you." He glanced at me "I feel the same, I just thought you didn't." My eyes widened in shock. He felt the same? He loves me? He smiled at the look of surprise on my face. "Every time I was with you, I thought you liked Rigby. I was jealous and I didn't want to interfere with my best friend's relationships. I just tried to get over my feelings. He squeezed my hand. "I now realize the mistake I made…..so can you possibly forgive me?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't know." His hand squeezed mine and I giggled. "Yes, I forgive you." He then let go of my hand and put one hand behind my back. The other hand went to my thigh. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed with me hanging onto his neck. I dropped down onto the bed and he crawled on top of me. We laid there entangled on top of the bed for a moment just taking in each other's presence. I felt nervous and my breath was shaky. He had a look of confidence, but I could tell he was also nervous as well. Were we really gonna do what I thought we were gonna do? I didn't care as long as it was with him so I leaned forward a bit and put my lips on his. I pulled back shyly and watched as he smiled the greatest smile I had ever seen. He pulled me closer and crashed his lips onto mine. I felt as though I were in heaven. He had been all I had ever wanted and now I have him. I finally have him. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I graciously accepted his attempt to enter my mouth. I felt his tongue swirl around mine and moaned into the kiss. Knowing I was enjoying myself, he smoothed his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt and slid his hands up my sides. I shivered in pleasure and I felt his smirk against my lips. He pulled away from me and spoke.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." He sighed and I smiled.

"Same here." He went for another kiss and I gladly accepted. I felt his hands search my body. His fingers slid over my stomach and the butterflies went wild.

"Would you want to…?" He asked shyly. I leaned up close to his ear and whispered my answer.

"Yes." I gently placed kisses down the side of his face as he had his hands up my shirt again. I paused only so he could remove the clothing then continued my trail down his neck and along his collarbone. He leaned back and removed his own shirt. I scanned his body with pleasure as I ran my fingers over his chest. His hands rested on my hips as he accumulated kisses along my cleavage making me gasp at the random times he would graze his tongue across the exposed flesh.

I arched my back into him and he sneaked his hands behind me, unclasping the bothersome item of clothing keeping him from exploring the rest of my body. He tossed it to some random corner in the room and continued his trail. My hands rustled into his hair as he went further down and kissed my stomach. I giggled at the affection as he looked up at me and smiled.

"I love everything about you. Raina, I love you so much." He said. I gave him a soft look and pulled him towards me. I kissed him passionately and wrapped around him tightly. I pulled back and kissed him on the tip of his nose. He looked at me and I replied.

"Is this reality or just a dream?" He spoke after.

"What does it matter? You're getting what you want right?" He smiled at me. No wait…..This isn't right.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He frowned back at me.

"This is what you want right? A chance to be with me one night?" I shook my head.

"I want you to really love me. Please, tell me I'm not dreaming!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, Raina." Was the last thing I heard before I opened my eyes. Light was streaming through the blue curtains over my window. I noticed I was in the same awkward sprawled out position on top of my blankets. I looked over my appearance in my mirror and saw that I was still wearing my pajamas. My face still red from the tears I had cried last night. I looked horrible. A knock was heard at my door, and I slowly walked towards it. I peeked through and saw Rigby standing there once again. He looked sadly at me and shook his head. I titled my head downward and tears once again started streaming down my face.

The next day I had my stuff gathered in boxes ready to go and put in the back of a moving truck. Rigby stood in front of me and I grabbed him in a big hug. Letting go, I gave one last look at the house before me and turned around never to come back again. Leaving Him behind. I know I would still never forget him, and I will always think about him. I will try to be strong.

"You may never love me, but I will always still love you."


End file.
